In general, the fuel cell is used as the most promising energy, which can transform chemical energy of organic small molecules into electricity. The fuel cell has the advantages of low noise, sustainable, non-polluting. A conventional fuel cell has low catalytic activity, poor stability and expensive price, which restrict the development of conventional fuel cell. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an efficient and stable electrocatalyst.
A common catalyst is a low-dimensional nanocatalyst, which has a large specific surface area. In use of the low-dimensional nanocatalyst, it is necessary to introduce a variety of additives to support the catalyst and to collect electrons, these introduced additives will lead to increased contact resistance, so that the catalyst activity is greatly reduced.
In order to solve the above problems, nanoporous metal is used as the electrode in the fuel cell. The material of the nanoporous metal can be transition metals. These transition metals have catalytically active, which can be used directly electrocatalyze and collect electrons. However, the nanoporous metal is very fragile. A conductivity of the nanoporous metal is low, and strength of the nanoporous metal is poor, which effect working life of the fuel cell electrode and the fuel cell using the same.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a fuel cell electrode and a fuel cell using the same which can overcome the shortcomings as described above.